


Fill That Hole in Your Life

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [39]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Billy Hargrove Lives, Bottom Steve Harrington, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Pandemic/Quarantine Au - Billy and Steve figure some stuff out during the pandemic when all they have is each other for company.-Now it is just the two of them though, trapped in their little apartment with Lucy, Steve’s dumb orange cat that is constantly napping on Billy’s bed despite his best efforts to keep her off. Now that they have gotten closer, it is hard to remember that Steve is straight and not actually his boyfriend. Especially when Billy spends each night with his own hand, and his mind always, always wanders to Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	Fill That Hole in Your Life

**Fill That Hole in Your Life**

If anyone had told Billy he would be rooming with Steve Harrington in college back in sleepy little Hawkins, Billy probably would have punched them in the face. He was prone to punching people in the face back then, Steve included. Who would have thought he and Steve would end up at the same college in California, where the beach is just a short walk away, certainly not Billy. 

They are roommates though, have been since Billy saw the roommate wanted ad with the requirement that the roommate must be willing to kill bugs and remove frogs from the apartment. It had been weird at first, they were not really friends back in Hawkins, closer to enemies and Billy was not about to apologize. Just because he found out what was really going down in Hawkins, did not mean Steve had not been sketchy as hell that night, even if Billy took it too far. 

Steve was hesitant to agree to Billy as a roommate, but he really needed a roommate and there were three bugs caught under mugs and a frog locked in the bathroom that Steve had tried and failed to catch. So with a bruised tailbone from a fall into the corner of the counter during a hasty grab for Lucy before she could catch the frog, Steve had agreed to Billy moving in the following day, with the stipulation that he remove the bugs and the frog before Steve’s fat fluffy cat could get to them. Billy had laughed in his face, but did as asked and showed up around noon the next day with his things.

They had only been roommates for a few months when the pandemic broke out and suddenly everything was shut down and they only had each other for company. Which is shitty for Billy because he has needs, and those needs involve nameless people underneath him so he does not think about his roommate who wanders around their apartment in tiny shorts and knit sweater, and over sized socks. Somehow looking like the sexiest thing Billy’s ever seen. His very straight roommate, he might not be actively dating anyone but Billy remembers his reputation from back in Hawkins and he has seen him with women, has seen him curled up close on the couch with Robin, or Tracy, and Billy always makes himself scarce on those nights.

Now it is just the two of them though, trapped in their little apartment with Lucy, Steve’s dumb orange cat that is constantly napping on Billy’s bed despite his best efforts to keep her off. Now that they have gotten closer, it is hard to remember that Steve is straight and not actually his boyfriend. Especially when Billy spends each night with his own hand, and his mind always, always wanders to Steve.

Steve is not a hundred percent sure when being friendly with Billy shifted to being a little in love with him. He thinks it might have been two weeks ago when a spider had nearly scared the shit out of him. 

-

Steve is just minding his own business waiting for Billy to get out of the bathroom to start the movie when a spider crawls over the back of the couch. Steve fucking hates spiders, almost as much as he hates wasps, the scream that tries to leave him comes out horse as he panics and his air chokes off, scrambling off of the couch and onto the coffee table knocking over text books, keeping an eye on the spider that goes still sensing danger. 

“What with the… noise?” Billy asks as he comes back out and spots Steve on top of the coffee table, following where Steve points with a shaky hand to the spider on the couch. “Alright pretty boy I got it.” Billy says with a little laugh grabbing up one of his own textbooks from the floor, he knows better than to use one of Steve’s, that will just lead to complaints. He knocks the spider to the ground quickly slamming the book on top of it before it can scurry away.

Billy does not mock him for once, and Steve is thankfully for it, still trying to get his breathing back and his heart rate under control when Billy disappears into the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel and getting rid of the dead bug before coming back out. Billy is giving Steve a concerned look, no humor on his face as he holds his hand out to Steve still standing on the coffee table. A full breath of air whooshes back into his lunges when Billy takes his shaking hand and pulls him over his shoulder. 

“We’ll watch the movie in here, I know you will keep looking for other spiders instead of watching it if we stay out here.” Billy says marching to his own room and tossing Steve on the bed. 

Steve squirms getting comfortable, drags one of Billy’s blankets up and around him, as his nerves settle some with the change of environment, settling even more with the scent of Billy’s colleague and musk in his nose. Steve watches Billy shift around, digging his laptop out from under a pile of clothes before setting it up on the edge of the bed. Steve feels a little too warm as Billy climbs onto the bed with him, bullying his way under the blanket and forcing Steve to be the little spoon in an impromptu cuddle. 

“Go away Lucifer.” Billy calls when Steve’s big orange cat noses her way into the room, ignoring him. Billy glowers at her, arm curling a little tighter around Steve’s waist as he hits play on the movie.

“Her name is Lucy.” Steve reminds just like he always does as she jumps on the bed settling against his belly. 

Steve cannot help the soft warm feeling curling up inside of him as Billy absently pets her while grumbling about her being the _absolute worst cat in existence, "she doesn’t even catch bugs, what use is she."_

-

Steve is pretty sure that is the day when things shifted, when Billy stopped just being his objectively hot roommate. Steve feels stupid every time Billy does something and his gut goes warm, just because Billy is being nice or thoughtful does not mean anything. Before quarantine Billy had a new person under him every night, be it male or female he never did repeats. Billy Hargrove does not do relationships and even if he did all of the evidence points to Steve not being his type, always with a blonde the occasional redhead, no one that looks anything like Steve. Billy’s obvious preferences do not stop Steve from fantasizing about Billy though, especially when he is alone in his room with his vibrator. 

Steve is on his side, breathing hard against a pillow as he works his vibrator in and out, sliding over his prostate each time. He is close, so close, thinking about Billy pressing up behind him, about Billy with his hands free touching Steve, pinching his nipples, stroking his cock. Steve has his free hand on his cock, working himself over slowly, a contrast to how fast and hard he is working his vibrator. He has been at this for what seems like an hour, dragging it out after popping a semi watching Billy work out. He is getting real close though, so close, he is almost there he can feel it. 

Steve groans, pulling his hand away and rolling onto his stomach, letting his dick rub against his pillow, knee hiked up under him changing the angle. Steve splutters and cries out in despair when the vibrations suddenly stop, tries to get it back on, but no amount of blindly fiddling with the knob from this angel is working. Steve attempts to get his orgasm back, ripped away right at the cusp, but it just is not the same, and his wrist is starting to hurt. Steve groans miserably against the pillow, sliding the vibrator out.

Steve maybe cries a little when changing the batteries does not solve his problem and no amount of fiddling now that he can see brings it back to life. Steve’s hard on has left him but he still has that low grade want burning in his belly as he pulls clothes back on. He needs water, and a snack, maybe a beer. If he cannot get off he totally deserves to get drunk, it has been a hard month. 

Billy is on the couch, beer in hand watching the only sporting match available when Steve comes out of his room, tiny shorts on, a knit sweater, barefoot at the moment. Billy tracks his ass out of the corner of his eyes, as Steve makes his way into the kitchen, reappearing with a beer of his own and bag full of cheese puffs. Steve is rumpled and pink cheeked as he tosses both onto the table and flops down onto the couch next to Billy.

“What’s wrong buttercup couldn’t keep it up long enough to get some release.” Billy teases, expects Steve to go all huffy the way he usually does when Billy brings up stuff like that. Steve is usually a fan of not kissing and telling even when it is just himself involved. Billy knows he was getting off in there, heard him when he went into the bathroom to grab a shower, and nearly chafed himself getting off to those sounds. Billy was still thinking about being the one to make Steve make those sounds when he finally stepped under the spray of the shower, but Steve’s straight, and Billy knows that, that did not stop his dick from rising for a second showing at the thought of Steve. 

Steve groans and flops to his side, head landing on Billy’s bare thigh, skin sticking from the light sheen of sweat still clinging to his body from trying to get off. “Shut up man, my vibrator gave out and I was so fucking close.” Steve's cheeks go warmer but he does not care, he is too frustrated to deal with Billy’s teasing right now. Steve grabs his beer from the table sipping at it without removing his head from Billy’s thigh.

Billy does not respond to Steve’s whining for a long moment, too focused on Steve’s hot breath against his thigh, brain catching and short circuiting on Steve’s words because he had to have heard him wrong. Cool beer drips down his thigh as Steve drinks clumsily from the bottle, using the sleeve of his sweater to rub at Billy’s thigh, cleaning the mess before slipping the bottle back onto the table and settling again. “Your, uh, what?” Billy finally chokes out after chugging the rest of his own beer.

“Vibrator.” Steve mumbles as he grabs a cheese puff from the bag, the crinkling alerting Lucy to the fact that he has food. Billy rolls his eyes as she jumps on the couch settling awkwardly on Steve’s hip to meow at him all pitiful like, as if she does not have a bowl full of special cat food, and Steve does not give her wet food in the evening and treats throughout the day, because she is a spoiled brat. She is not looking at Steve though she is looking at Billy because Steve does not give her human food, but when Steve is not around Billy occasionally gives her stuff and she loves cheese puff dust. 

“You use a vibrator when you get off?” Billy asks, and thinking about that is giving him a lot of thoughts, he is young so even though he got off twice just a short while ago his dick is chubbing up again. 

“Yeah, like not all the time, but yeah I prefer it. Don’t you?” Steve shrugs, Lucy giving a displeased meow from his hip as it causes her to slip. “Sorry baby.” Steve coos in a baby voice bopping her on the nose with a non-cheese dust covered finger. Lucy darts forward trying to get at the bright orange dust, only to fall off the couch as Steve giggles turning his face into Billy’s thigh to muffle it after he has licked his fingers clean.

Billy smirks as she slinks away tail twitching, he does not want her distracting Steve further from their conversation, this is the best news Billy has heard in a long time. If Steve likes a vibrator up his ass, there is a chance for Billy. “Every once in a while,” Billy drops a hand down against Steve’s shoulder, thumb rubbing at the soft knit “not really something I need to get off.”

“I don’t need it.” Steve hisses with a flush, he does not, it is just he gets off so much harder when he has something pressing up against his prostate, and it happens to be especially good when it vibrates. Tonight had just been fantasy and then disappointment when it gave out on him that kept him from finishing without it. He does not need it. 

“Yeah then why are you out here pouting at me about it?” Billy asks grinning, he can feel Steve pouting against his thigh, and steals his beer from the table, Steve never finishes them before they get warm anyhow and Billy always ends up finishing them for him.

“I hate you” Steve rolls onto his back, Billy’s hand sliding to his chest as Steve glares up at him, pout firmly in place undermining him. 

“Sure ya do princess, why don’t you just order a new one?” Billy offers grinning down at Steve as he takes another sip of beer, grin widening when the bottle drips landing on Steve’s nose and he scrunches his face further in annoyance before scrubbing at his face.

“Oh I am but it’s still going to be a few days.” Steve whines again with a huff, hand reaching out for the bag of cheese doodles.

Billy’s fingers splay across Steve’s chest, licking his lips nervously, this could be a mistake but Billy has been thinking about getting Steve in bed since Hawkins. Been thinking about more than just sex since he go the stomach flu and instead of using it against him Steve had taken care of him. Held his hair back for him, wiped the sweat from his brow and the puke from his chin, had made Billy eat saltines, and gotten him ginger ale and tucked him into bed each time Billy got up to repeat. “I could help you out in the meantime.”

“What?” Steve just barely manages to touch the bag, not wanting to move more than he has to, to grab it, comfortable resting against Billy when those words make him freeze. He has thought about it, he has thought about it a lot and maybe if they had run into each other casually he could be into that but Steve knows Billy’s routine by now, knows Billy only does casual hook ups. Steve does not want that, not from Billy because he knows him now, and his stupid heart wants more than a one night stand.

“I could fill that hole in your life, real deal is better than you could imagine.” Billy tacks on, fingers absently rubbing at the knit of Steve’s sweater, his leg not under Steve’s head is bouncing. If he can just get Steve to agree to this once maybe he can get Steve to agree to more, to all the stuff they already do plus more. Billy wants to be able to pull Steve close and kiss him while they are making dinner, wants to wake up next to him, not just to Steve dozing above the covers keeping an eye on him when he is sick. He wants to fuck Steve so good he is begging for more, and then he wants to cuddle him after, wants to make love to him, wants to whisper sweet nothings and all the pretty words he knows Steve will melt for, he wants to do all of the things he has been trying to ignore and push away by sleeping with randoms.

Steve decides to focus on the fact that Billy does not think he has ever been with a dude first in an attempt to ignore the want burning in his chest. “First of all, I don’t have to imagine.” Steve scoffs with a roll of his eyes before squirming, going nervous because it truly is a terrible idea, Steve has not been able to do casual since high school and he definitely cannot do casual with Billy. “And no, uh we shouldn’t do that.”

“What am I not pretty enough for you, not your type?” Billy tries for teasing, he keeps the hand on Steve loose, even as he clenches the neck of the bottle with white knuckles. Steve just admitted to fucking a dude before, and Billy worries that maybe he really is not Steve’s type which is bullshit because Billy is everyone’s type. The thought still gnaws at him

Billy does not like the snort that comes out of Steve’s mouth, it makes the doubt gnaw harder at his gut. “I’m not your type.” Billy has a laugh as his own, worries gentling again. Steve is exactly his type, which is why Billy stopped trying to fuck anyone who looked even remotely like him. He needed the reminder that the people he took to bed were not Steve, he has had the misfortune of calling more than one of his previous partners by the wrong name. He got punched in the dick by the chick he called Steve, turns out finding out she reminds him of the roommate he is a little bit in love with was not something she found flattering. 

“Just sex, doesn’t mean anything, no one has to be anyone’s type. Come on pretty boy, it’ll be fun, a little meaningless sex between roommates no harm there.” Billy tries even though he wants more, so much more, after quarantine breaks more. He wants dinners and museums and Sunday morning at the little market arguing about the grocery list, only this time he can kiss Steve to shut him up when he starts getting uppity about why one brand of detergent is better. Just because he is right does not mean Billy wants to hear him rant about it for the fifteenth time if he can help it. All he needs is a foot in the door, Billy keeps reminding himself. 

"Meaningless is the fucking problem." Steve hisses, Billy‘s hand falling away as he rises quickly stomping off to his room. He just needs to not be so close to Billy right now, needs to hide before he does something stupid like say yes, when he knows it is only going to lead to heart ache. Steve slams his door behind him and buries himself under the covers, hiding and hoping Billy will just leave it. Billy does not leave it, slams into Steve’s room half a minute after he has buried himself. 

Billy’s heart is pounding in his chest at the what ifs because if Billy is not wrong, is not reading way too much into this it sounds like maybe Steve's problem is that he wants more too. Billy zeros in on Steve buried under his blankets and climbs onto the bed settling his weight heavily on to Steve. “I’m going to need you to tell me exactly what you think the fuckin' problem is.”

“Fuck off Billy.” Steve tries to buck Billy off of him, but he is unsuccessful, Billy using Steve’s limbs trapped under the blanket to his advantage to keep Steve under him. “Can’t you just fucking drop it!” Steve hisses once he has worn himself out, feels too hot and claustrophobic under the blankets and Billy’s weight. He tries to nose the blankets away from his face with little success. 

“Not dropping anything pretty boy, spill your guts.” Billy insists pulling the blanket back enough so Steve’s face is out, dipping his head low so that his nose presses against Steve’s cheek as he takes in breaths of fresh air.

Steve sighs heavily and contemplates feeding Billy some bullshit he probably will not buy. Steve frowns at his bedside table, pouting, maybe this is better. He can just admit to his stupid crush and Billy can reject him. Steve will spend the next two weeks avoiding him, a feat which unfortunately is made harder by being stuck in the house with Billy twenty four seven but Steve can get over it, and they can work their way up to being friends again. 

“I can’t just sleep with you,” Steve starts and Billy feels like his heart is in his chest, rubes his nose against Steve’s cheek when he hesitates again. “I can’t do casual sex with you alright, I uh, I kind of have a crush on you and that’s just going to end badly for me.” Billy is breathing heavily, grin pulling at his lips because Steve likes him, has a crush on him and that means the flame Billy has been harboring for Steve is not one sided. 

“Can you please get the fuck off of me now?” Steve asks, god he knows how this ends, he does not really want to hear Billy say it, he wants to bring the covers back up over his head so he can have a nice long sulk. He wants Lucy, she is always good for a cuddle when he is feeling sad.

“Nah pretty boy,” Billy angles his head just a touch so he can kiss Steve’s cheek, “not when I think we want the same thing.” Billy starts trailing little kisses down Steve’s cheek toward his mouth only moving a short distance with each as Steve makes a curious noise in the back of his throat holding his breath. “Don’t get me wrong I want to fuck you, want to make you cum till you fucking cry, but I also want to take you out, just want to sleep next to you, want to kiss you all the time.” Billy murmurs as he makes his way toward Steve’s mouth. 

“You fucking with me?” Steve asks with narrowed eyes as he turns to look up at Billy, their mouths almost touching. “Is this just because of the quarantine, because you can’t go out and sleep with strangers, because if it is, it's fucked up?” Steve says, he wants to believe what Billy is saying but the part of him that is always full of self-doubt and does not believe in his own worth reminds him of the countless number of bed partners Billy has had since he moved in. 

“Not fucking with you, I’ll prove it to you.” Billy says, means it, he will do whatever it takes, they have plenty of time, nowhere else to go. 

“How you planning to do that?” Steve asks with a little huffing laugh, some of that doubt melting away with the sincerity in Billy’s voice, and Billy kissing the corner of his lips, that heat pooling in his belly helps push it away even further. 

“Buttercup, oh buttercup of, ye of such little faith, first I’m going to help you get off, I’ll keep my dick to myself for now.” Billy promises. “I’m going to make you cum until you pass out.” He whispers huskily, pressing his hips down against Steve’s where his dick chubs with each new word, Billy catches the breathy little moan Steve lets out with his mouth slipping his tongue in for a long slow kiss. “I’ll bring you breakfast in bed in the morning,” Billy says as he breaks the kiss trailing more kisses along Steve’s skin. “And we’ll have a little date night, maybe a walk on the beach at sunset? Candle lit dinner, the whole works, movie and a cuddle after, maybe some dancing if the mood strikes.”

“You’re a terrible cook.” Steve reminds, Billy made ramen yesterday and somehow started a small fire in the kitchen. Steve is still is not sure how he managed that, he has made ramen hundreds of times before without incident. Well maybe not without incident but certainly no fires.

Billy lifts up rolling his eyes as he strips the blankets from between them before settling against Steve again, this time with his hips between Steve’s thighs putting pressure against Steve’s hard dick. Billy ignores his own hard on, the thought of getting Steve off making him leak. “It’s the thought that counts and I didn’t say breakfast would be fancy, now you just get cereal.” Billy teases.

Steve believes him, and he wants all that Billy is offering, well not the food, especially not the cereal, all they have left is off brand raisin something that Steve’s mother had given him when he moved in, he is pretty sure it is expired, but he wants everything else and that warmth in his gut just spreads as Billy boxes him in against the bed. “How about a compromise?”

“I’m listening.” Billy is totally willing to compromise, will do pretty much anything if that means he gets an actual chance with Steve. 

“I do the cooking so we don’t both end up with food poisoning.” Steve offers with a coy smile.

Billy laughs from his chest as he leans back in again, nose rubbing against the tip of Steve’s. “I told you it was the stomach flu.” Billy insists, smiling as he kisses away Steve’s arguments. 

-

Billy wakes up to an empty bed, squinting at the clock to see it is nearly noon. He stretches in a similar fashion to what he has seen Lucy doing when she rolls on the floor, fluffy belly a tempting trap, before standing and dragging his shorts from the night before back on. He finds Steve in the kitchen, dancing around and singing to a song on the radio as he plates eggs.

“I was just about to come wake you.” Steve says when he looks up to find Billy watching him from the doorway, going a little nervous. Billy just grins taking in the trail of hickeys he left over Steve’s thighs, visible in his tiny shorts and the ones that the folded over collar of his sweater cannot hide. 

“Looks good buttercup.” Billy moves forward and drags Steve into a kiss before attaching his mouth to his neck again.

“Behave, the food is going to get cold.” Steve insists, even as his knees threaten to give out, Billy is really, really good with his mouth. Lucy yowls unhappily at him and Steve pulls away, she is overdue for breakfast. “I’m coming baby, food is on the way. Start eating, it is getting cold” Billy takes a seat and tucks in.

“Dammit Lucy!” Billy hisses pulling a piece of golden fur from his mouth and glaring at Lucy who pays him no mind as Steve fills her bowl. “Her hair gets in everything!” Billy grumbles in disgust.

“No Billy, I’m pretty sure that’s your hair.” Steve insists just like he always does and Billy wants to bang his head against the table at the fondness that fills him. “Yup that is definitely yours.” Steve insists again as he leans in close grabbing the piece of fur and holding it close to Billy’s hair. Billy smacks his hand away before dragging him into his lap, and kissing him until the eggs are rubbery and the toast is soft.

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
